Project Zorua
by 6SkullAngel
Summary: The world of Pokémon we all know from the games, anime or manga's sounds like the perfect paradise. But how will the Pokémon world look if it was more... realistic? This story follows Alex, who would normally never be able to get a Pokémon. His life turns upside down when he gets invited for a journey with Pokémon. But why would the League allow this? What is the mysterious PZ?
1. Author notes

Project Zorua is a story that follows Alex: a troublemaker that starts a unexpected journey through the world of Pokémon.

This story has a more realistic point to certain aspect from the game Pokémon.  
for example flying over the world on the back of a small Pidgey is not possible!

Pokémon are in this world only used for battles: no contests or musicals, only battles.

Pokémon also don't help in human jobs like construction.  
The League is a organization that has monopolized the usage of Pokémon. Therefore they decide if someone is allowed to use Pokémon yes or no.

They decide it by years of training for the trainers and they begin the journey not when they are 10 but more in their teenage years.

During the story you will learn more over this world of Pokémon.

**Important notes: This is not a story of mine. Project Zorua is a idea of a friend of mine who gave me permission to post it. Since he doesn't have an account on fanfictionnet at the moment. If he gets a account this story will then be moved to his account since he is the owner of it. But for now I have permission to post this story and do hope others will enjoy it.**

**Last note is the sadly fact that mine friend and I don't own the concept of Pokémon or any characters from it.  
**


	2. Chapter 1

It hadn't been the first time Alex collided with the law. He stared intently at the little green blob he had just excavated from the snotmine that was his nose and didn't pay attention to the cop sitting at the other end of the table. Officer Jenny. If Alex wasn't mistaken, this Jenny was Public Prosecutor Amanda Jenny of the Goldenrod area. Then again, it could be one of her sisters. Or nieces. Kyurem knows how many ladies of the Jenny family were with the police. Or how big the Jenny family even was. You found the blue-haired bitches in every back end of nowhere town, as long as said back end of nowhere town had a police station.

Thinking about it, Alex had never actually seen a male Jenny. Especially strange since he'd had trouble with cops in about six cities now. Olivine, Ecruteak, Violet, Cherrygrove, Azalea, and now Goldenrod. The Justice department had labelled him a "problematic child." The locals called him a beggar, a tramp and a thief. The Jennies preferred to keep it at "little shit." He liked the last one best. For it was all accurate, but little shit had the nicest ring to it.

Still staring at the piece of snot on his index finger, Alex started to balance on the hind legs of his chair. The Jenny cleared her throat. She could clear it 'til she had no throat left for all he cared, Alex had no stomach for the talk that was unmistakably coming. Jenny cleared her throat once more and demonstratively rustled with Alex' files. In reply Alex put the little green gem in his mouth and started digging for a new one.  
The cop sighed and kicked his chair. With a surprised roar on his lips and his arms flailing about Alex fell backwards, landing with a dull "thud." He decided he preferred his current position on the floor over his previous one; this way the Jenny wouldn't be able to see his flustered expression and the laminate really wasn't that uncomfortable if you compared it to Goldenrod cobblestone.

The officer's voice sounded from above. "Do I have your attention, Alex?"  
Oh bugger. A voice full of honey and faked enthusiasm. So one of that kind, huh? "Nah, the floor's a lot more interesting. But don't let that stop you."  
"Good. Let's start with identifying you."  
Alex sighed. "Is that really necessary? You know it's me?"  
"You know better than most how Justice is with formalities."  
"Youngest expert alive. Just get on with it."  
"I, Public Prosecutor Amanda Jenny, identify this person as Alex, a fourteen years old boy from Olivine City. Orphaned without known relatives. Expelled from the Olivine orphanage for continuous misbehaviour. Spent time in the child prisons of Ecruteak and Violet. Sentenced for burglary, pickpocketing, vandalism, theft of large amounts of medicine and a Pokémon of the Sneasel-kind, as well as harassing Gym Leader Whitney and a plethora of cases of insulting an officer in function. Are you indeed this person?"  
"The very same, your honour. We done with this crap?"  
The sound of a lot of paper being smacked onto a table. "I'm just getting started. This time, you're being accused of setting fire to a flower shop."  
"I swear it wasn't me officer, you must be mistaking me for someone else."  
"Cut it out, would you? We have seven witnesses confirming it was you. The flower shop owner is completely out of sorts, half of her mulch supplies went up in flames." Oh, that sounded like a bit of irritation behind the layers of enthusiasm. Good!  
"That's good to hear, that stinky mulch rotted the smell of the whole neighbourhood. I did the city a favour."  
"Joke all you want, you know you're risking jailtime. Again."  
"How very nice of the Justice Department to provide me with a roof over my head. Su much charity."  
Suddenly the officer laughed and Alex had learned long ago that laughing cops mean bad news. "Charity indeed. Instead of jailtime, we have decided to give you a different kind of process."  
"Oh, you're going with the psychological approach again? What's it gonna be? 'Only you can unlock your potential' chats with psychologists? Rehab for kids? Weird feel-good films from Unova?" Alex finally decided to get up. He put his chair straight and sat down with a complacent smile. "This is gonna be good."  
The Jenny smiled. Bad sign. "Oh, you'll certainly find it to be good. Much better than rehab. We are going to make you a licensed Pokémon trainer."

Alex almost fell off his chair again, then he burst into laughter. Tears streamed down his face and he slapped his knee as he laughed hysterically. The Jenny let him be and after a while Alex finally started to calm down. He rubbed away a last tear. "A trainer? Me? Which genius came up with that plan? 'Hey, let's give the uppity brat with lack of respect for government access to almighty beasts that follow his every command! What could possibly go wrong!' Heh. Well. Just fine by me. When do I start?"  
"Your plane will leave tomorrow morning."  
"My pl- You're sending me out of Johto?"  
"What, you thought we want you in our region for this experiment? You'll be heading for Unova, and you won't be alone: two other teenagers will travel with you."  
"And what's preventing me from just running away after we leave the first town?"  
"You will be wearing anklets that will give off electrical pulses if you stray too far from the group or when you try to take them off. Plus, we will deactivate your trainer card, locking your pokéballs. Have fun surviving on your own in a region you don't know."  
Alex shrugged. "Fair enough. But why go through all this trouble for me?"  
The prosecutor rearranged the papers on the table. "Because research has shown that travelling with Pokémon is a very efficient way to unlock the potential in people. They become more confident and reliable with a skillset that makes them good candidates for jobs within the League. As you know, only teenagers who pass a harsh selection programme are able to become certified trainers. For civil security reasons, of course. We can't just go about and give everyone Pokémon, that would be a danger to society."  
Alex carelessly waved his hand. "Yeah yeah, yadda yadda. The League only gives Pokémon to loyal lapdogs. Kyurem forbid someone who isn't with the League would gain actual power!"  
The Jenny raised an eyebrow. "Anyway. Based on the results, one Doctor Colress proposed an experiment. The effects Pokémon journeys have on people could just be the remedy for problematic youths like yourself. You, Alex, have been chosen as the first test specimen. You fit the bill and we would love to get rid of you."  
"Well," Alex said as he scratched his cheek, "Unova can't possibly be worse than Johto. Not having to scavenge my food, controlling my very own Pokémon… Sounds good enough to be transformed into a pawn of the League."  
Jenny smiled. "So you agree to take part in the experiment?"  
Alex waved his hand again. "Yeah yeah, yadda yadda. When do I get to meet my jailers?"  
Amanda dug up a dossier from the paper pile. "Your first companion is Karen Veldast from Celadon in Kanto. She is on her way to Goldenrod via the Magnet Train as we speak and she will be arriving tonight. You'll stay in a hotel tonight and tomorrow the two of you will fly to Castelia per plain. From there you will be escorted to Striaton by car, where your other companion will be waiting for you. Samuel Aidas from Jubilife in Sinnoh has already arrived in Castelia and is on his way to Striaton now. If you have any questions; don't bother asking because you won't get any more answers from me as the information I got was on a need-to-know basis. Now, we will need to take a picture for your trainer card. Take off that hat, please."  
"The hat stays on."  
"Alex, it is standard procedure that-"  
"The hat stays on. No discussion."  
The Jenny groaned and Alex smiled. Ah, how he loved to pester those blue-haired bitches.

"Think it will work, Amanda?"  
Amanda looked up from her paperwork and saw her sister Sonja at the doorpost. "I don't know, sis. Those test results were all based on teenagers who were already loyal to the League. There's no guarantee that a journey would have the same effect on a kid like the little shit. But he's no longer our problem and maybe it'll even work." She sighed. "Anyway, it's out of my hands now. His trainer card is being made and tomorrow morning he'll be gone."  
"Don't you think it's irresponsible that they're just going to give a brat like him something as dangerous as a Pokémon?"  
"I agree with you. But I've been told that Project Zorua plans to pay very close attention to its test subject. We'll see how things turn out."  
Sonja nodded. "We'll see."

"Achrom here."  
"Doctor Colress? It's Sonja Jenny."  
"Good news, I hope?"  
"Yes, everything went according to plan. The test subject has been procured."  
"Very good. Your services are no longer required. Thank you for your cooperation, officer Jenny."  
"And about my-"  
"Do not worry. The evidence of your little scandal shall remain hidden, as promised. However, should you ever think of uncovering what has happened today: you will find that your scandal will no longer be as hidden as you would wish it to be. Good day."  
Sonja ended the call with shaking hands and stared at her phone for a moment. "I'm sorry, sisters and nieces. But I have to keep lying to you. But it's better this way, I hope."


End file.
